The Butterfly and His Raven
by KatMadison913
Summary: A commoner and a princess. Another version of a classic story. This time in the world of ninjas. The raven lives in the world of commoners, but doesn't care whatsoever. Now a childhood crush blossoms into love, will their love be able to conquer everything in their path?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Kiyomi's POV*

Burning rays of the sun tried their hardest to come through my thick, black curtains when my pale eyelids slowly opens. My purple gems adjust to the surroundings around them. After realizing it's my room, I sit up from the warmth of my queen sized bed. My feet touches the soft, dark gray carpet when I fixed my bed the way it was from the previous night. Black pillows are neatly place side by side on top of the purple sheet as the matching black blanket has the thin dark gray blanket underneath it.

Everything in my bedroom has my clan's beautiful colors: black, gray, and purple. Each time I see anything of one of the colors, it will take me back to my clan in the Waterfall Village. Oh how I miss my people terribly, but I know that my cousin, King Nobo, along with his queen, Queen Nana, is keeping the peace among them.

My morning routine goes by on schedule. The ninja outfit for me is on my petite body. A purple long sleeved top snugs on my upper body. Black pants is on my slender, pale legs when I place on the gray draped sleeveless jacket on over my top. Three bracelets firmly holds tight on my right wrist as my onyx earrings hang on my earlobes.

The vintage mirror desk reflects my reflection. I was almost ready for the day. Slender, pale fingers goes to work to curl my eyelashes with mascara and lines a cat's eye on each eye. My raven locks goes down to my shoulders in a straight form after making a few more strokes with my comb. I made sure that my finger and toenails are near and clean with the black nail polish embedded within them before heading towards the kitchen to the smell of mommy's cooking.

Mommy always cook our meal with the recipes from our clan. The smell of homemade chocolate chip pancakes is always delicious. Also the mixture of bacon and hashbrowns seal the deal.

"Morning Kiyomi," Queen Kiyoko greets me with her motherly smile. The outfit that she is wearing similar to mine. Black pants fits perfectly on her long legs as a gray shirt peak out a little under her purple blazer and her signature black and purple beaded necklace hangs down over her chest. Her waist length raven black hair falls down straight naturally like me as her clan purple gems look so kind and gentle.

"Morning Mommy," I greeted back with a sleepy smile.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

I seated myself on one of the breakfast bar stools as I wait for my breakfast to be served on the Sterling Silver tableware. Sterling Silver is the Yami no Ichibu's clan main metal, heck, we love it more than gold!

Speaking of metal, the familiar shine of the metal of the headband that I recently recieved when I graduated Ninja Academy with flying colors. I am now a genin, but somehow, I feel like I am stronger than Lord Hokage, the leader of the village, himself. The headband is the symbol of becoming a ninja of a village. Even at the age of twelve, I can not believe I am a ninja now.

Mommy watches me with a smile. My eyes eyes still continue to look the neatly place headband next to us.

"We are so proud of you, our little flying rat," she smiles.

"Really?" I asked, paying my attention towards her.

"We always know ever since you first started to fly that you are going to be the best queen to the people."

I smiled. Flying was the first thing to learn before walking on the ground and walls. Yep, by the age of one, if possible younger, is when a creature such as myself is when we begin to fly or float in mid air.

We both eat our breakfast before giving each other our goodbyes. My black ninja shoes are on my feet as I head out of the household. Mommy and I live in a traditional Japanese similar to the Hyugas. It's one of the most peaceful and beautiful houses we ever seen.

Outside, my purple eyes meet a pair familiar black eyes. My best friend since my first day of Ninja Academy is my secret love at first sight.

"Kiyomi…." he thought, in a daze.

"Choji…." I thought.

Even though I didn't read his mind, I could feel that he thinks that. Everytime I see Choji, the feeling of butterflies flutter in my stomach. Then fear will appear because what if he doesn't feel same way if I read his mind? We stayed like this for a while before realizing that we need to get to the Ninja Academy.

"Good morning Princess Kiyomi," he greets with his sweet as sugar smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

We begin to walk towards Ninja Academy which is in the center of the village, not far where I live. The butterflies are back again at each glance at the corner of my eye. Why is it Choji the one that makes me feel like this? Each time he sees me staring at him, I will blush and look the other way.

"Hey guys," our very dear friend Shikamaru Nara joins us at one point with his lazy smile.

"Hey Shikamaru," I smiled back.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" Choji greets, smiling as well.

"The usual."

The three of us head towards the classroom for the last time as students, but just like many times before. Our sensei, Iruka, isn't here yet so that gives us enough time to find ourselves three seats so we can wait for him with the list of teams.

Base on the past history of our families, most likely the ideal team for us is Shikamaru Nara, Princess Kiyomi of the Yami no Ichibu Clan, and Choji Akimichi, but there is a possibility with Ino Yamanaka. She and I do not get along at all, but we must get along because of mommy and her father being old teammates and old friends. No matter how hard I try to be her friend, she will shot me down because we are completely different. Ino is a preppy girly girl and I'm a gothic tomboy like princess.

So as of right now, we shall what Iruka-sensei has planned for me and my best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Kiyomi's POV*

*A little later*

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Princess Kiyomi of the Yami no Ichibu Clan," Iruka-sensei announces.

Thought so. History will repeat itself to another generation for the Ino-Shika-Cho-Ki, but of course it means that we will be on a team with Ino, the one person that we don't get along with. I wonder how my mom will take it.

"Shall we?" I asked to my boys, referring about having lunch with Ino.

"Yes," they responded.

My ability to float and fly appears since I am in no mood to walk now.

The obsessive Sasuke Uchiha fangirl Ino joins with us in a similar mood as us. Not wanting to join into a team, but we must.

I have brought enough rice balls for us to have for lunch. Well Ino doesn't want to have two like me and the guys, but whatever.

"We are going to follow my orders because that's the only way it will work," Ino rudely volunteers to be the leader.

"Shikamaru should be the leader," I said, taking a bite of my rice ball.

"Thank you your highness," Shikamaru smiles to me.

"I second that!" Choji agrees smiling, sitting next to me.

"Oh please, he's so lazy!"

"A lazy genius," I commented.

"Still, we won't go anywhere with his leadership," Ino's not happy.

"What is Naruto doing?" Shikamaru asked.

We look to see Naruto seeking up to Sasuke who was eating his lunch as well. He attacks his teammate inside the room and the window closed. My teammates are surprised with the attack while I look on with wonder and curious.

Soon we see what appears to be Sasuke coming out through the window.

"See, my Sasuke is the best ever," Ino smiles, feeling proud of what she sees.

Something isn't right through. It feels like Naruto's chakra instead of Sasuke's. So I left my mouth close because I am in no mood for arguing with the spoiled brat of this group.

After having lunch with the team, we return back to the classroom to meet up with our new sensei. Shikamaru, Choji, and I are in the back with our usual seats. We're getting a little bored, but I did offer my boys to dinner at my place later on tonight. The offer extended to Ino, but she refuses and dramatically complains about 'it will rein her figure' or something like that. Unfortunately, my boys have stuff that they needed to do, but it's okay.

"I'm here for Team 10," an unfamiliar male voice speaks up.

We look up to see a man around mid to late twenties with dark hair and facial hair. He's smoking a cigarette and wearing a Chunin vest with his normal clothing.

I look at my boys and nod to them. The four of us stand up to follow our new sensei.

Deciding to float, my feet rises up from the ground and my hands are behind my back.

Our sensei leads us to another location then the Ninja Academy. My teammates and I sit down on a sitting area across from the railing that he is leaning against on. Unfortunately, Shikamaru is our barrier between Ino and I . He's not happy.

"Now since we are together," he speaks to us, still smoking, "let's get to know each other."

"Like what sensei?" Ino asked a little confused.

"Well your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, things like that."

"Would you like to go first please sensei?" I smiled, politely asked.

"A polite one, huh?" he smirked. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi. My father is the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. I enjoy playing shogi while my favorite foods are sausage and soda with tororo." That sparks my interest. "I don't like asparagus. My own dream for the future I would like to keep to myself." Understandable. "Now let's start with you," he points to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like taking naps and playing shogi, but also enjoy hanging out with my best friends, Choji and Princess Kiyomi," he smiles to us. "My favorite food are mackerel and kelp, but my least favorites are boiled eggs. The dreams for the future are pretty simple like marrying someone who is not too pretty and not too ugly with a son and a daughter."

"A simple guy,, I see," Asuma-sensei comments.

"Yea."

"How about you?" our sensei asked Choji.

"I'm Choji Akimichi," he introduces himself smiling. "I enjoy hanging out with my best friends Shikamaru and Princess Kiyomi." His smile towards me made me blush a little. "Princess Kiyomi's cooking is always a treat to looking forward to. Especially when she makes my favorites." The blush grew a little more. "My dream for the future are very similar to Shikamaru's. Getting married to the love of my life and having wonderful kids together."

"I'm assuming you both would like to be in each other's families' lives as well?"

"Yes, that will be awesome," Shikamaru smiles to Choji, which he returns.

"So, Princess Kiyomi, why don't you go next?" our sensei offers with a smile.

"Why does she have to go next?" Ino whined.

"Because Shikamaru and Choji speaks highly of her," he answers simply.

That made her shut up. Finally.

"My whole name is Princess Kiyomi of the Yami no Ichibu Clan," I speak with a smile. "But you can call me Princess Kiyomi or Kiyomi if you like. As Choji mentioned, yes I do love to cook. My clan is famous for their cooking. I love hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji whether it's just hanging out watching clouds or eating food together. I seriously hate it when someone ONLY judges other people appearances," I roll my eyes annoyed with that. "My hobbies include of watching clouds, cooking, and baking. Yes, my dreams are the same. Getting married to the love of my life and having children, but with my royal status, I will become Queen of Yami no Ichibu and my future husband becomes King. Also the children will continue on with the royal blood as princes and princesses."

"Do you have to marry a prince to become Queen?" our sensei asked.

"Not nessorcity, us Ravens, as we like to call ourselves, sees the heart more than appearances because the heart makes the person beautiful or handsome," I smiled, actually feeling my heart swell just thinking about love.

At the corner of my purple eye, I could have sworn that Choji is looking at me with this swirly cheeks a tint of red, but it quickly disappeared. So I wasn't so sure.

"Are you quite done yet?" Ino's seriously annoyed and mad.

Shikamaru, Choji, and I glared at the blond of the group.

"I'm sensing there's some tension already made in the team," Asuma-sensei mumbles with a sigh. "Alright, last but not least," he says to Ino.

"Finally! My name is Ino Yamanaka. I love to chop and take care of my family's flower shop. Cherry tomatoes and pudding are my favorites wile sashimi aren't. My dream is to marry Sasuke Uchiha!"

"You do realize that he doesn't like anyone, right?" I raised an eyebrow at her with my legs crossed at the ankles.

"Oh, you be quiet you gothic tomboy weirdo!" she yells at me, glaring.

I glare back back at her with my hands firmly on my lap.

"Alright you two!" Asuma-sensei breaks us up. "Listen, there's obviously disagreements among you two. Now you're on a team, you must work together."

"Yes Asuma-sensei," I answered to him.

"Whatever," Ino mumbles.

"Alright, tomorrow afternoon at training grounds 10 we will begin our training," Asuma-sensei instructs us. "See you there at one," he smiles.

"Sayorana," we said together.

He disappears in a puff of smoke.

"At least I get to sleep in," Shikamaru chuckles.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm going shopping!" Ino practically squealed. "I have to look really pretty for Sasuke," she sighs dreamily, walking away.  
"I'm going home now and help out with Mommy with dinner," I said. "See you guys tomorrow?" I smiled to my best friends.

"For sure," Shikamaru smiles, lazily.

"Umm, Princess Kiyomi?" Choji speaks nervously, walking over to me.

"Yes Choji?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous as well.

"I'm going to let you two be," Shikamaru says smiling, leaving us.

"M-May I walk you home please?" he asked blushing.

I blush at his offer with my eyes widen surprised a little. The corners of my lips up in a smile as I speak, "I would like that very much."

He smiles back on his blushing face.

We walk towards to where the village's Yami no Ichibu residence is. Well I was floating next to him.

"Th-Thank you for walking me home Choji," I smiled to him when we arrived there.

"You're welcome Princess Kiyomi," he smiles back. "Umm, I was wondering."

"Yes Choji?"

"After training tomorrow, w-would you l-like to have d-dinner with me?" he asked nervously, blushing like mad.

"I would love to," I smiled. "Will the little sushi shop be okay?"

"Of course," he smiles big. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yea," I nodded my head with a blush.

Slowly we move away from each other still looking at each other with smiles. When I got to the door, I give the adorable Akimichi one last smile before entering into the residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Kiyomi's POV*

"Mommy!" I giggled at my mother's excitement. "We're just going out for dinner after training."

"But it's Choji Akimichi! You have always liked him since you guys were younger!" she smiles, hugging me from behind. "You two reminded me when I was younger. Of course your father was the cutest well rounded raven I ever laid eyes on!"

"Mommy," I chuckled. "You taught me to never judge someone's appearance."

"Yes, because we are proud ravens, Kiyomi," she smiles to me. "We believe in personality, not appearance."

"I miss him," I speak softly, feeling sad.

"I miss him too," she's sad as well. "Well he's in our hearts and he's proud of you following in our footsteps."

I smiled, hearing that.

"Now go and enjoy your day with Choji," she smiles to me.

"Okay, Mommy, I love you," I smiled back, hugging her.

"I love you too Kiyomi," she hugs me back, kissing me on the forehead.

When I appear out of the residence, Choji's there with his usual waiting for me. Which always bring a blushing smile on my face.

"Ready to go Princess Kiyomi?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes I am Choji," I smiled back, joining him at his side.

"Want some?" he offers his bag of BBQ chips.

I smiled, feeling touched. "My favorite," I said, still smiling, taking a couple of chips.

"Me too," he smiles, seeing me eat them.

Choji and I walk towards the Nara Residence to pick up Shikamaru. He was waiting for us, of course greeting us with a lazy smile like he always does.

We either walk or float towards the training grounds. Choji brought snacks in case we need a little pick me up during training.

The guys and I arrived first. Ino arrives a little later, claiming she's 'fashionably late'. Whatever that means. Then a puff of smoke appears, revealing to be Asuma-sensei.

"Good afternoon team," he greets, lighting up another cigarette. "Today and the rest of the week, I would like for you to see how well you can spare with each other," he explains. "Let's start with the ladies, Princess Kiyomi v.s. Ino."

She and I stood in front of each other in the middle of the training grounds.

"Kiyomi," she smirks to me. "Don't think you will be the winner because you're a princess. We all know I am the better one. I have the looks, charm, and the brains. Every boy dreams of me."

"Such big words from a little girl who will never have a chance with the man of her fantasies," I speak emotionlessly, looking straight in her eyes.

She glares and growls at me before running towards me. I didn't move an inch.

A lightning bolt colored in black streaks down between us, jumping her back in fear. The electricity darkens the grounds underneath my feet and Ino's feet. Familiar creatures raised themselves up in dancing moves. (Think of them as the heartless from the Kingdom Hearts series). The look on Ino's face made me laugh inside, forming a smirk on my face.

*No One's POV*

'What are those things?!' Ino screams in her head.

'My female best friend is one badass girl,' Shikamaru smirks.

'Princess Kiyomi's so…..beautiful,' Choji blushes.

'So, this is the royal power of the Yami no Ichu Clan,' Asuma-sensei chuckles.

Princess Kiyomi tells the creatures to attack the three Inos by outstretching her arm to them. They dance their way to them before attacking. She stood still with her arm down and her eyes watch the action emotionlessly.

The real Ino is actually hiding within the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike with Mind Control no Jutsu. The royal raven knew about this from when Asuma-sensei assigned the two girls together.

Ino performs her signature jutsu as Princess Kiyomi removes her soul from her body. They switch places without the blond knowing. The raven's facial features change to a smirking impression of Ino.

Before Ino could even speak, Princess Kiyomi takes over Ino's and jumps out of an attack. Her arms are position such a way of how a raven attacks his or her opponent. Two kunais are in her hands. Ino can see in her eyes that Princess Kiyomi's not someone to mess with.

Ino begins to back away, scared. She can see Princess Kiyomi in her while the royal raven sees her teammate in hers.

They went back and forth with hand to hand combat as the kunais are also being used. At a certain point, Princess Kiyomi noticed that her chakra is quickly decreasing due to her soul being separate from her body.

She quickly link her hands with Ino's hands and close her eyes. A large purplish black ball of energy is form in the touch, scaring everyone except for the royal raven. It first became small than becomes bigger to cover both of the females, making their minds/souls return to where they belong.

Ino, back in her body, gasps in terror and shock as she looks at the emotionless Princess Kiyomi.

"I quit," she speaks, shocking everyone.

"Why wish to quit?" Asuma-sensei asked his student.

"With my soul being departed from my body, it will decrease my chakra," she explains, "so it is best for my health and sanity that the match will come to an end with Ino as the winner."

Her sensei raises an eyebrow at the word 'sanity'. "Hmm," he hums, thinking of the consideration. "Very well, Ino, you are the winner of the spare," he smiles to the blond before turning to the guys. "Choji, Shikamaru, you two are up."

My best friends start their spare with their own clan's techniques. Shikamaru wins the spare which doesn't surprise me really. He's the genius of our group of friendship.

"That completes our training for day," Asuma-sensei tells us. "Our training schedule will start in the afternoons after lunch and it will end in the early evening. So get plenty of sleep each night and always get in shape for your training."

"Hai," we all said.

"See you tomorrow," he smiles to us before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ino said her goodbyes before looking for 'the love of her life' Sasuke Uchiha. Which makes me annoyed at this.

"Well, at least you can get to sleep in a little Shikamaru," I smiled to him, commenting about our schedule.

"Yes, that's nice," he comments smiling lazily. "Well, see you guys tomorrow," he tells us before leaving.

"See yea," Choji smiles to him.

"Are we still good for the sushi shop?" I asked Choji with a blushing smile.

"If you are," he says blushing a little as well.

"Well, I go wherever you go," my statement makes him blush more.

"Sh-Shall we?" he asked, stuttering a little.

"W-We shall," I stuttered as well.

Choji and I head towards the village's sushi shop with my floating there. My spare with Ino made my legs weak a little from the soul departure.


End file.
